Nemesis Brigade
The 'Nemesis Brigade '''was a unit of the Imperial Army that was overseen by Darth Arctis throughout the Great War up until the rise of Zakuul. Biography Great War The Nemesis Brigade was formed only two years before the Great War. Darth Arctis and his colleague Lord Baras selected the greatest soldiers in the Imperial Army to fill its ranks. The two presented it to their superior, Darth Vengean, as the Empire's finest. Once the Empire was ready to return to the galactic stage, both the Nemesis Brigade and the warship ''Dread Tyrant were given to Arctis as part of the arsenal of weapons he would wield against the Republic in the coming conflict. The brigade's first commander was Colonel Trasik, a seasoned officer who was known for his methods, which were unconventional yet undeniably effective. During the reclamation of Korriban, the Nemesis Brigade was aboard the Dread Tyrant as the Imperial fleet laid siege to the station the Republic had placed above the planet. Once the defenses failed, Arctis descended to the surface and personally led the brigade in its approach to the remnants of the Sith Academy. Cold War Despite official word that it only served to maintain the peace while the Treaty of Coruscant was in effect, the Nemesis Brigade remained very much active. In fact, it was among the units that saw the most engagements against the Republic during the period of cold war. Assignment to the brigade became regarded as the fast track to promotion for any ambitious soldier, and command positions within it became highly coveted among officers of the Imperial Army. It was not without risk, however, as Darth Arctis had grown increasingly intolerant of incompetent officers after the loss of Colonel Trasik. Throughout the twelve years during which the treaty stood, the brigade went through a total of eighteen commanding officers; many of whom were killed by Arctis for failing to meet his expectations of them. Those that did not meet their death at the Dark Lord's hand had fallen victim to the intense competition and political intrigue that dominated its officer corps. Galactic War To be added Emergence of the Eternal Empire To be added Post-Eternal Empire conquest After both the Imperial and Republic governments had bent the knee to the Eternal Empire, the Nemesis Brigade had lost over three quarters of its forces. Even after the Eternal Empire was usurped by the Alliance, it was ultimately decided that the unit would not be reorganized. Darth Arctis took the few survivors who were still fit to serve and inducted them into the Shadow Guard, his elite force of protectors that defended both him and vital members of his power base. Organization The Nemesis Brigade was comprised of 5,000 soldiers, and command was usually entrusted to an officer with the rank of colonel. The unit was divided into four battalions, each led by a major. The brigade's troops were easily distinguished from other army units by their uniform colors, which were either white or a very light shade of gray. Screenshot 2019-09-14 23 33 27 616180.jpg|An officer of the Nemesis Brigade in combat armor. Screenshot 2019-09-14 23 32 49 178368.jpg Screenshot_2019-09-18_23_47_03_961251.jpg|Two soldiers from the Nemesis Brigade on Rhen Var during the Great War. Category:Organizations